metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Quick
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Soldier quotes in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluerock (talk) 03:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Peace Walker Japanese DLC. Hi. I was wondering: Do you by any chance have the Japanese version of Peace Walker on hand? Also, do you have on hand the Monster Hunter DLC t-shirts on hand? We need to finish up the DLC article by listing the exact camo index of those shirts. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have the JP version, but doesn't the article already have them? --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Those were placeholders until the real Camo Index for those shirts were available, based on some GameFAQs members comments regarding their sharing similar Camo Index properties with the T-Shirt item. BTW, whenever you're ready to create the Intel Team article (assuming you haven't by the time this post is made), go ahead and do it. Lastly, can you translate the Briefing files for the Doritos, Mountain Dew, Bon Curry, and Pepsi NEX? The links from Youtube are on here, so you won't even need the JP version to at least find them. I'll even make things more simple for you: Bon Curry ボンカレー　その１, pepsi nex　ペプシーネックス, Mountain Dew Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, and ドリトス Doritos Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Intel Team lacks exclusive skills, so I think it doesn't need one stub as everything is in the MSF article. And as I don't speak Japanese, translating Vile's Incident and writing about Japan-only manga is being a pain... Sorry, but I can't help help with those. Without the text to copy/paste in a translator and dictionary, I can only understand a few words. In the Doritos one for example, Snake says "Mission", and Miller says "tortilla" and "Spain". Well, looking in Wikipedia, dorito in Mexican Spanish is "turned golden or crisp", and Doritos are tortilla chips. Most seen to be explanations like the other tapes. *Miller: "Name is...." (名前な...。) *Miller: "Pepsi NEX." *Snake: "Pepsi... NEX...." *Snake & Miller: "Pepsi NEX!!" :--''Quick'' (u•t) 02:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Eh, oh well. Thought you might tackle it due to your work on Vile's Incident. I guess there's always Arkhound. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Patrol Bot designations Hi. I noticed that you created articles for Sukiyaki-Box and Rikishi BR-2, or rather, redirects to the Patrol Bot article. Might as well ask: Think you can create sections within the Patrol Bot article that give specific details on the Sukiyaki-Box and Rikishi BR-2 as well as differentiating factors between them (if available, anyway)? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:19, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :Except for their design and life, didn't notice many differences between them (at least not yet). Rikishi BR-2 (Life 80) is a bot with 4 wheels, a camera and a gun (Vulcan Cannon). Sukiyaki-Box (Life 30) is a box-shaped bot with an opening for its gun. Both automatically sound the alarm when they spot an intruder, in the same way as cameras, and they are resistant to some weapons and status ailments. --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:31, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Acid Card infoboxes Hi Quick, I didn't notice you'd already created a new-style infobox for Acid cards. I just saw the old one used on those couple of MGA2 articles and thought I'd help out. Sorry, if it caused any inconvenience. Let me know if you have any issues with infobox designs and I'll be happy to assist. --Bluerock (talk) 14:18, September 24, 2017 (UTC)